Please be Mine
by attjjddc42
Summary: Derek wanted the perfect way to propose. r


A/N: I hope i got all the words to the song right. please review and let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own it

I have been waiting for this moment for three years. Casey and I have been officially together for five years. Let's see it all technically started a month before our senior year. You see we were in the middle of a heated battle for the remote and somehow or another I ended up kissing her. That one kiss was so full of pent up frustration and passion we ended up avoiding each other, needless to say the house was very awkward and always full of tension. Once school started back it was impossible to avoid each other, all of our classes were the same except gym and drama. We both decided that going back to the way things were was impossible so we seceded to try and be friends. That actually worked out pretty well, until I started falling in love with her. Luckily for me, she was also falling on love with me. By the end of our senior year we were dating.

Naturally, we got excepted to different universities. I got in on a hockey scholarship and Casey got in on an English one. We didn't really get to see each other a lot but we called, e-mailed, and texted every day. By the beginning of my sophomore year in college I knew that I wanted Casey to be my wife, but when to ask. Halfway through the year a pro hockey team wanted me and I went early. This way I'll be able to support her when I finally ask.

I've been in the pros for three years and I finally have enough money for a good down payment on a house. Now I had to figure out the perfect way to propose. I was reading the paper one morning and saw that the Jonas Brothers were coming to London, Ontario. Seeing as how they're Casey's favorite band I knew how I wanted to propose. So I had my agent get me in touch with the Jonas Brothers, I explained my situation and what I wanted to do. They were more than willing to cooperate with me, of course part if the reason why is because I'm Derek Venturi Hockey Star.

So I purchased two front row tickets, one for Casey and one for Emily, you didn't think I was going did you? Anyway I can see Casey from where I am, backstage, it's all part of the plan, and she's just jamming along. The concert is probably three fourths of the way done, now it's time for my plan.

"Hey, London. You guys are great!" Kevin said.

"Alright, now we're going to do a song we done normally perform. It's called Please Be Mine," Joe said over the cheers.

"That's right and we're going to sing with one lucky fan who will join us on stage," Nick announced receiving even more cheers and screams.

Wow! Who knew a room full of girls could scream so loud.

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to hide closer to with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that's it's better_

_All our hopes and dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Til' the end the end of time_

_Please be mine_

Okay now they're "picking" the lucky lady, of course they already had a picture of Casey, so they knew who to pick. Oh, she gasps as they pick her. The security people on the floor help her up, hey that guy better watch where he puts his hand. Casey looks so happy I hope she's this excited when I propose.

_I'm in and out_

_Of love with you_

_Trying to find_

_If it's really true_

_How can I prove my love_

_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that's it's better_

_All our hopes and dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Til' the end the end of time_

_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that's it's better_

_All our hopes and dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Til' the end the end of time_

Alright it's show time now. I got my mic, they stop right before the last please be mine. I got the Jonas Brothers to extend the music for me. Casey's back is turned to me as I walk out on stage. I'm almost right behind her, here goes nothing.

"Casey, Please be Mine."

She whirls around and covers her mouth with her hand as I drop to one knee and open the ring box. I slip the ring on her shaking hand when I glance up I see tears of happiness sliding down her beautiful face. When I stand back up Casey reaches up and kisses me, so I take her backstage. They start their concert back and Casey is just looking at the 1.5 caret diamond ring in her finger. I can see she's truly happy. And you know what them JoBros are pretty decent singers and I just love their song. Please be Mine.


End file.
